Confused
by lightatmidnight
Summary: In which Jason is confused by the constant petty arguing between a certain "I-Would-Die-For-Him/Her" couple consisting of a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena. "I thought they liked each other?"


Disclaimer: Don't I wish I owned the characters.

* * *

><p>Confusion:<p>

"I'm really confused," Jason said, furrowing his brow as he watched the fighting. "I thought they liked each other." The two figures that were the cause of Jason's confusion stood in a crowd of people, where the Argo II had landed a few hours ago. Two tall figures, one typical-California-girl-with-the-exception-of-her-stormy-grey-eyes stood arguing with the boy with sea green eyes. Only two hours ago, they'd been making out like the world was about to end, her running her hands through the strands of his hair while he hugged her close to him by the waist. They'd only stopped kissing after an unamused Octavian cleared his throat, and Percy had detached his lips from Annabeth's to glare at him.

Now, two hours later, her eyes were flashing with frustration and his jaw was set with annoyance. Jason had only caught phrases of what they were arguing about, but it was clear this argument wasn't exactly a lovey-dovey conversation. They were ready to tear each other apart by the throat. Percy had one hand in his pocket, like he was searching for a weapon that had probably been taken away by Terminus, at the doors of the city. Annabeth on the other hand, had already taken out her knife, and looked like she was ready to run someone (namely Percy), through with it.

Jason looked around for Piper and Leo, whom he had been addressing, but they had just disappeared into the crowd of mixed Roman and Greek campers. Jason had been looking for Reyna, before his attention had been caught by the fighting couple.

"I wouldn't worry too much," Drew said, strolling out from behind him, her eyelashes fluttering and her ponytail swaying as she strutted away from her flirting with the Roman Campers. Almost all the campers of Camp Half-Blood had come along with Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo, as the prophecy had spoke of all the campers coming together. The only ones who hadn't come were guarding the camp from possible attacks. Sadly, Drew had had to come along as well. "They're always like that," she smirked at him, brushing her arm against his.

"Arguing?" Jason asked, nervously stepping away from the daughter of Aphrodite. The last thing he needed was more girl issues. Between the whole Reyna and Piper thing, he didn't need Drew to get into this and confuse him more.

But judging from all that stuff Annabeth went through to get him back, and all the things people had said about Percy and Annabeth's relationship back at camp, (for example: if one went into the Aphrodite cabin to talk about Percy and Annabeth's relationship, they would hear a bunch of girls fangirling like: "OMG they're so cute. I ship them so much. It's like, they've been best friends forever, but their parents were like archenemies, it's totally like this soap opera I watched, I think it was based off of Romeo and Juliet, and you know their love horoscope says that..."), Jason would have thought that they were one of those more sickeningly sweet couples, seeings as they were "willing to die for each other" and all that.

"Yeah, you should've seen it, before they got together, I don't think they ever stopped arguing. It was usually about something stupid, like Percy saying something dumb, or Annabeth over-worrying or something like that. One of them would end up storming off, but eventually, one of them would end up apologizing to the other. Usually Percy," Drew stepped even closer to Jason as she spoke, the scent of her perfume was overwhelming, and Jason fought the urge to escape while he could, slightly intrigued by what Drew was telling him. "Which is why everyone knew they were going to get together eventually. They care too much about each other," she wrinkled her nose.

Her facial expression brought a memory to Jason's mind. A few weeks ago as they had been planning the Argo II's journey, Jason had questioned Grover about Annabeth about her coldness towards Drew, Grover had told Jason that Drew had tried to seduce Percy before he had disappeared, after the Titan War. Apparently, Percy hadn't fallen for it, and had been trying to tell her he had a girlfriend, but Annabeth had seen the pair, and had taken one look at Drew and said, "He's mine." When Drew had tried to protest, Annabeth had taken out her knife, and the two of them hadn't been on the best terms since then.

Fighting back a laugh, Jason averted his eyes from Drew's by looking back over at the couple. They had returned to kissing, and it looked as though the argument had been cut off by the kiss, since the make out was getting pretty...intense.

Love, Jason mused, was a really confusing and messed up thing, if what Annabeth and Percy had was love. Then again, maybe that's what love was all about, Jason thought, as he spotted a pair of brown-haired girls that were in the middle of a conversation. Maybe the confusion would never go away, but neither would the feelings, and those would be pretty clear.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, I finally got to posting! :) I got this plotbunny in my head, and I just had to post it, so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, since I don't have a beta to read them over. It's come to my attention that one of my stories, the one called, The Last Olympian: Different POVs, (at least I think that was the title), was deleted for some reason. I did not delete it, so it might have been an error? IDK, lol. I've gotten a few requests to put it back up, since I still have most of the chapters saved. I dunno, what do you guys think? Drop a review and tell me maybe? :)

I absolutely love your reviews, they make me smile and I read every single one, and they all make me smile (even the ones hating on my grammar mistakes). I am sorry about those though, it feels like I only ever find them AFTER I've published it. haha xD Anyways, tell me what you think of this one-shot? Was it good? Or below expectations?

Also, I am taking requests, so if you guys have any plot bunnys that are in your head that you're a little too lazy to write out (THAT HAPPENS TO ME ALL THE TIME), feel free to tell me in a review what your idea is, and I'll try to put it into words. :) Reviewwwwwwww!

I love you guys, your support is fantastically phenomenal (is that a phrase? Ah well, it is now) -kittkatt4eva

P.S. Sorry for my rambling. Thank you if you read the whole ramble. xD


End file.
